


She Doesn't Know

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [6]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Rhys and Ianto at Rhys' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

“What do you mean she doesn’t know? You’re marrying her, Rhys, in less than an hour and you haven’t told her.” Ianto spoke, looking at Rhys like he was mad.

Rhys just stared back at his cousin, “As if you know how hard it is, it’s not like you’ve told your Captain.”

“No, you’re right about me telling Jack, but I did tell Lisa, so I do know how hard it is.” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, but how can I tell her, we have enough problems at the moment with that bloody alien hanging around. I’ll tell her later, once the days over and everything is sorted. She’s marrying me, not my family.” Rhys spoke, not completely sure who he was trying to convince, Ianto or himself.

At that Ianto let out a laugh, “You’re an Addams, Rhys. Of course she’s marrying the family, you know our family and how we’re a package deal. You marry one, you get all, you know how hard it is to get away from our family. Once an Addams, always an Addams.”

Rhys just looked at him, “Yeah right, what about bloody Davidson, he thinks changing his name and avoiding us will stop him being one of us. He wouldn’t even come to the wedding as a mate of Gwen’s. If he can do it, so can I.”

Ianto sighed, “I’m not discussing Andy with you, the conversation always ends badly. But you need to tell her Rhys, especially since the family are descending upon us next month.”

“What?”, Rhys asked, shock evident on his face. “The family are coming, why wasn’t I told?”

“No idea.” Ianto replied. “Aunt Morticia called me the other day, I’m to host the party at the Estate. But you will be expected to be there, with Gwen, so you have to tell her.”

Rhys just nodded, “Later. I’ll tell her later.” He replied, whilst wondering how long he could leave it before he had to tell her. He barely acknowledged Ianto as he left the room, instead making himself a drink at the mini-bar and downing it in one.

He couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was that his side of the hall was filled mostly by friends and members of his dad’s side of the family. It would be impossible for him to explain about his Addams heritage today.


End file.
